poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Busy Buses Go To Madagascar
The Busy Buses Go To Madagascar is a new movie. Summary The Busy Buses join the New York gang on a journey to the local Island of Madagascar. Plot The Busy Buses in New York Sammy and the Busy Buses of Chumley are resting in the garage when Mr Spector tells them that he's sending them to New York on a vacation. Everyone is excited even Sammy. The buses go to the airport and board a plane heading for New York. They arrive in New York city and have a tour. They come to the zoo and see a zebra on a tread mill. In the zebra's daydream, he swings on a vine, yelling like Tarzan. He lets go of the vine and lands behind some penguins who sing "Born Free" as he runs and jumps over a ravine. The zebra lands on the other side and continues running. A lion appears from behind a bush and follows the zebra. The zebra nearly reaches a lake when the lion pops up in front of him and shouts "Surprise!". The zebra screams and falls off the treadmill, causing the buses to laugh. The zebra, who's name is Marty, tells the lion, who's name is Alex, to not interrupt him when he's daydreaming. Alex tells Marty he just wanted to wish him happy birthday. Marty thanks Alex then Alex feels a sharp pain then claims there is something stuck in his teeth and asks Marty to help him get it out. Marty agrees and does so, revealing it to be a snowglobe which just so happens to be a present Alex got Marty for his birthday. Marty then expresses his disappointment in doing the same routine day after day. Alex encourages his best friend to come up with something new just as the bell chimes, announcing the arrival of oncoming zoo visitors. Alex wakes up Gloria the Hippo and Melman the giraffe. The people arrive and check out all the animals. Marty is informed about the wild/Night at the zoo The penguins, Skipper, Private, Rico and Kowalski, meanwhile are trying to break out of the zoo and get to Antarctica. Later, after everyone goes home, the animals invite the buses to stay the night at the zoo to celebrate Marty's birthday with them. Marty's birthday/Alex and Sammy chat to Marty At the party, Marty reveals his wish to go to the wild. However, the buses, Gloria, Alex and Melman think it's crazy. Marty tries to reason with them but they disagree. After everyone, including the buses (minus Sammy), goes to bed, Sammy and Alex chat to Marty. They tell him that everyone has a time where they think the grass might be greener somewhere else. Marty explains to Alex and Sammy that he is 10 years old and that his Trivia * * * * * * *The excitement continues in The Busy Buses Go to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. * * * * * * Scenes *The Busy Buses in New York *Marty is informed about the wild/Night at the zoo *Marty's birthday/Alex and Sammy chat to Marty *Marty is gone/Grand Central Station *The transfer/Lost at sea *Arrival in Madagascar/the gang reunited */Meeting The Lemers */Making a becon */ */ */ */Finding Alex */ *Ending (TBBGTM) Songs *Busy Buses Theme song *Born Free *Candyman *I Like to Move It *Happy Birthday * *What a Wonderful World * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan